Showdown
by Ian's-Grace47
Summary: Sydney and Lauren take their anger and passion out on each other during a workout session.


**Showdown**

Sydney looked at Lauren, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath. Lauren was leaning against a wall, also struggling to breathe, her hair wet from sweat, not looking back up at Syd. Sydney waited. When at last she had eye contact with Lauren, she walked slowly towards her, never breaking that contact, for fear that the opportunity she was about to take would be lost. The closer to the blonde she got, the more Sydney could feel and hear her heart pounding in her chest. Was she really about to do this? Could she do this? I mean this was Lauren Reed. Lauren Reed as in NSC, Vaughn's wife and a complete bitch. But the attraction and the desire that Sydney felt while she had watched Lauren work out was so strong that these thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind. Instead she concentrated on the fact that she was sure she'd seen Lauren watching her, as she pumped the leg weights up and down, with the same lust in her eyes that she'd felt.

Sydney suddenly realized that she had reached Lauren, who was still holding eye contact with her, but was no longer struggling for breath. Lauren held her gaze with the beautiful brunette standing inches from her, and could feel the heat coming off Syd's firm body in waves.

Suddenly, without any warning, Sydney pushed Lauren forcefully against the wall, placing one hand above Lauren's right side. Then without giving Lauren a chance to stop her, Syd kissed her with an animal passion, a raw kiss that was so strong that their teeth clashed.

"Sydney, what are you do…stop plea…." Lauren feebly began to protest, but knew that there was no point as there was no conviction behind her words. She let herself go into the kiss, feeling freer than she ever had done, knowing that Sydney was all that she wanted right now. She gasped slightly as Syd drove her tongue relentlessly into her mouth, exploring every depth, and savouring every taste of her. Lauren responded by probing her tongue against Syd's, twisting it around in a silent attack, and tangled her hands in Syd's brown hair, which was also damp with sweat.

Sydney stopped her attack on Lauren's mouth and began trailing kisses down her neck, occasionally biting the tender skin hard, and then immediately soothing the area with a lick of her tongue. Lauren wasn't sure what was making her desire for her husband's ex-girlfriend so strong, but she knew that she didn't just want Sydney, she needed her. Her whole body was aching for the touch of the other woman in Michael's life, and she gasped as Sydney ripped her shirt from her body, clearly not caring if she destroyed the shirt, and roughly pulled one of Lauren's breasts free from the black bra she was wearing.

Sydney ran her hand lightly over her breast, causing Lauren to catch her breath. Her nipples hardened in response to the soft touch, and almost immediately Sydney pinched and rolled the nipple between her fingers, eliciting from Lauren a deep guttural moan, almost a growl. This excited Sydney more and she became more and more turned on by the arousal of the woman under her control. Sydney knew what had to come next. There was to be no teasing today. That was not what this was about. This was about pure lust, raw passion. This was about fucking not lovemaking, and she knew that Lauren knew this as well as she did.

Kneeling, Sydney kissed her way down Lauren's torso, leaving a trail of wetness after her tongue. Her hands were stroking the curves of Lauren's hips and arse. When she reached the band of Laurens's skirt, she looked up at the woman who she half despised, waiting for that one look of approval. Looking straight back into Syd's brown eyes, Lauren nodded swiftly, and that was all Sydney needed. She ran her hands up Laurens's legs, pausing briefly to stroke behind her knees. Lauren's knees gave way slightly at the touch and she struggled to keep control of herself, to stop herself from begging. She would never beg Sydney for anything.

But she didn't need to beg, as Syd was not waiting around for any more words of approval. She pushed Lauren's skirt up over her waist while running her tongue up her inner thigh. She could smell Lauren's arousal, even through the plain cotton panties that were now all that separated Sydney from Lauren's wet pussy.

Sydney wasted no time in roughly pulling down the soaking panties, and Lauren helped her by kicking them off over Syd's shoulder. Sydney took a moment to take a lingering look at the almost naked woman standing before her. The curve of her neckline, the smoothness of her stomach, the damp patch of neatly trimmed blonde hair. She really is beautiful, she thought to herself, just losing track of the job at hand. She was jolted back to her senses by Lauren's voice pleading for her to touch her.

She had given in. She would beg if she had to, all she wanted right now was to feel Sydney's touch. "Please Sydney. I need you inside me right now. I can't take it anymore. Fuck me Syd, please just fuck me."

With that, Syd looked Lauren straight in the eyes and brought her right hand up stroking the full length of Lauren's slit. Lauren closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as Syd grazed her clit. Suddenly the finger was removed and Lauren heard Sydney say, "Look at me."

She opened her eyes to see Syd staring slyly at her. Sydney had changed her mind. She wanted to play games with Lauren, tease her until she exploded with desire for her. So she calmly said, "Lauren, every time you close your eyes, I'm going to stop what I'm doing. I want you to keep eye contact with me throughout." Lauren nodded feebly, unable to say anything through the desire that was paralyzing her.

With their eyes locked Sydney began again with the same upward stroking motion as before. She put just the tip of her finger inside of Lauren, to use her wetness. Again as she reached her clit Lauren gasped and on reflex went to close her eyes, but stopped herself. She needed Sydney to think that she was in control, that she was winning this little power game. Sydney circled the clit feeling it throbbing beneath her fingers, and Lauren buckled under her ministrations. With her other hand Syd roughly pushed two fingers into Lauren's slick tunnel and began pumping in and out of her. Lauren forgot about the game, she couldn't help herself. She closed her eyes and began pushing herself down onto Syd's hand, making her reach deeper and deeper into her. Suddenly Sydney hit a spot that made Lauren scream out in pleasure. Sydney was so turned on, that she too had forgotten about the power game. This had gone back to being pure and simple fucking, no games, no teasing. Having found the spot that obviously got Lauren juiced, she drove her fingers harder and faster into her, making sure to stroke that particular spot every time. Lauren was wild with desire, arching her back with every thrust, so close to orgasm. Sydney could feel this and knew exactly what to do to bring Lauren to her climax. Still pushing her fingers in and out of her, Syd brought the tip of her tongue to Lauren's clit and just licked around it. That was all that was needed as Lauren burst into orgasm, trembling violently against Sydney's hand and tongue. After coming down and regaining her composure, Lauren removed what was left of her clothing, and brought Sydney up to kiss her, tasting her own cum on her beautiful lips. Slowly she took Syd's hand, slid away from the wall and led her towards the showers; "Now it's your turn" she said looking at Syd with her seductive, blue eyes. Sydney followed her without a word.


End file.
